falloutfanfictionunofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood-Enclave War
'''The Brotherhood Enclave War '''was a conflict in the Capitol D.C., that proceeded an insurgency withing the ranks of the Brotherhood and a brief mutiny within the Enclave. Background Project Purity & the Rivet City Research Center After several scientists from a branch of the Enclave known as the Commonwealth Institute of Technology established a research center in the settlement of Rivet City, the Enclave took a greater stronghold of the work the scientists committed to. Dr. James Mason & Dr. Madison Li founded Project Purity, designed to provide clean water to the people of D.C., with hopes of establishing an economy that didn't depend on the slave trade and provide healthy drinking water to the people of the Capitol. The project was in development for a decade before an eighteen year hiatus was called following the death of one of the scientists and the birth of the project chief Dr. Mason's son. Mason abandoned the project and in time the site fell into disrepair. The staff disbanded to pursue other ventures, with Dr. Li establishing a lab in the nearby Rivet City and the Enclave withdrawing from the project. Eighteen years later Mason returned to complete the project after nearly two decades in a pre-War vault designate 101, James and his son John traveled to Rivet City to recruit Dr. Li and the three re-initiated the project, successfully completing it in three weeks. However this was only the precedent to the Enclave's seizure of the site, and demand for control of the project. Gen. Augustus Autumn lead the occupation with plans to enact President John H. Eden's eugenics program via Project Purity. He initially deferred to his own judgement, beginning a small mutiny against the President, before eventually standing down during a confrontation with the Brotherhood of Steel. Following this the Brotherhood took control of Project Purity, though the eugenics program was still instituted by Dr. Masons son Knight. John M. Mason who had convened with President Eden before the skirmish at the site of Project Purity. Dr. Li returned to her research center and Dr. Mason took the role of Director of Project Purity, while his son continued to fight alongside the Brotherhood in the war against the Enclave. Siege of Adams Air Force Base The Brotherhood continued to decimate the Enclave, and eventually infiltrated their Air Force Base and sabotaging the militarized sections with explosives. The Brotherhood spares the scientists, surrendering soldiers, but continues to wage war against them throughout the Capitol. The Brotherhood's expansion brought the Outcasts to the conclusion that they were taking over, and they responded with unprecedented aggression, waging guerrilla warfare and expanding their jurisdiction by aiding the Enclave. Knight-Commander Henry Casdin of the outcasts announced that they were open to negotiations with the Brotherhood and the Enclave, Knight-Commander Owyn Lyons adamantly refused while President Eden established his willingness to find a diplomatic solution. Enclave-Outcast Alliance Eden suggested a merger of the organizations for the greater good of rebuilding America with the Enclave as it's federal representative, and Casdin agreed on the condition that the reunited Brotherhood control the army and maintain hegemony over technology in the Capitol. While Eden was reluctant to compromise over technology, he was content to bring an end to the war. Lyons declared an attack on Adams Air Force Base in an effort to bring them to heel under the authority of the Brotherhood, and eventually had his forces infiltrate the airfield. The President cited the Eden Doctrine to justify defending the Enclave in the face of aggression, and began conspiring with Knight-Commander Casdin to divide and conquer. Casdin declared his official challenge against Knight-Commander Lyons, who proceeded to offer them the alternatives of returning to the BOS or leaving the compound. Adams Air Force Base became a contentious issue between all three factions, however Eden agreed to provide the airbase to a reunified Brotherhood in the event the Outcasts insurgency succeeds. The two united factions proceeded to lay siege to the airfield while Casdin and his attache turned the Brotherhood personnel against Lyons' leadership, especially the Brotherhood's younger generations, who admired the Outcasts as exiled heroes. Lyons' regime came to be viewed as an authoritarian theocracy, and at the center of the rebelling brothers was sixteen year old Arthur Maxson. Maxson agreed to launch an anti-Lyons propaganda scheme, and that if they succeeded he would unite with the Outcasts and begin relations with the Enclave. The Outcasts began an insurgency of the Citadel, and shooting broke out throughout the compound. The Outcasts eventually lead the separatists to Fort Independence. This marked the end of the Lyons Regime, and following his death the Outcasts assumed leadership of the Brotherhood temporarily, until the highly supported Arthur Maxson was elected as Knight-Commander of the East Coast. Maxson Doctrine While Eden had attempted to unite the three factions, Maxson refused to ally himself with them due to the influence of Henry Casdin, who took a strong stance against their advanced R&D Department. Casdin exerted his influence to give his theocratic ideals a platform on the negotiating table, and in an effort to keep peace Maxson kowtowed to the demands of both faction's leaders. Maxson detested the ideology of the Railroad, and his solution to the issue ran parallel to President Eden's, and while Casdin held the same opinion he refused to come to any agreement with the Enclave. Eden saw this as a direct betrayal of their previous alliance, and began to make demands of Maxson to reduce the Outcasts power in the governance of the Brotherhood. Maxson decided he could prove himself to Casdin if he held a policy against the Enclave affiliated Institute in the Commonwealth. He took the initiative to work with the Enclave to negotiate control of Adams Air Force Base for the Brotherhood, and eventually managed to do so; much to Casdin's chagrin, and used the aircraft there to travel to Boston in grand fashion unseen since before the war. While Maxson was in Boston, Casdin took charge of the Brotherhood, and directed their military force to defense while such a large sect was campaigning. Maxson declared his authority over the Commonwealth, and began immediately working against the Commonwealth. Ignoring Casdin's protests once again, Maxson decided to work with the Railroad to subvert the Institute. He established strong ties with them, and the Railroad's high profile activities made them dependent on the Brotherhood's protection against the Institute and the Enclave. Maxson became more entrenched in the isolationist, authoritarian ideology Casdin held as handling negotiations with the Enclave and the demands of the Outcasts became ever more taxing on his patience. He declared a martial law over the Outcome After months of negotiation the three factions began to settle on the distribution of wartime spoils,